One Sight
by Tomy-chan22
Summary: <html><head></head>"Richard Castle. Peut être qu'aujourd'hui, ce nom ne vous dit rien mais un jour, vous le connaitrez. Richard Castle, c'est moi."  Se passe avant la saison 1</html>
1. Chapter 1

_One Sight_

**Partie 1 :**** Richard Castle**

Richard Castle. Peut être qu'aujourd'hui, ce nom ne vous dit rien mais un jour, vous le connaitrez. Richard Castle, c'est moi.

Je suis écrivain et je pensais abusivement qu'être le fils d'une actrice me permettrait de percer facilement dans le métier mais j'avais tord, « Comme dans la plupart des cas, Richard » me souffla lointainement la voix de ma mère. Les ventes de mon premier roman n'avaient pas atteint mes espérances, les critiques ne l'avaient pas aimé, le trouvant « trop simpliste, trop gamin ». En gros, je m'étais magistralement loupé…

Et je me retrouve maintenant à marcher comme un con dans la rue, retenant de mon mieux les larmes de honte qui me montent aux yeux.

C'est peut être débile de pleurer pour si peu, notamment pour un homme, mais l'écriture, c'est tout ma vie, je sais rien faire d'autre moi !

Mon regard passait sur les visages des gens sans que je les voie pour autant.

New York compte peut être des millions d'habitants mais chacun ne prête attention aux autres. On se croise, on se frôle, mais au final, on n'y fait pas gaffe, on se fiche des émotions des autres passants.

Et moi, je déambulais, je regardais les gens, je m'imaginais leurs vies. Il y avait de tout : le jeune couple qui ne faisait pas attention à leur enfant, les commères sur leurs bancs, le couple de petits vieux qui se lançaient des regards tendres. Je les enviai ceux-là car je rêvais de trouver une femme qui puisse me supporter aussi longtemps et que j'aimerais du plus profond de mon être.

Un bruit de sanglots détourna mon attention d'eux. Je me tournai alors pour apercevoir une jeune femme qui était en train de pleurer. Elle était avec un homme plus âgé qu'elle, peut être était-ce son père. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans. La détresse sur son visage la rendait magnifique. Elle s'accrochait désespérément à l'homme qui était avec elle. Il lui murmurait à l'oreille, sans doute dans le but de la calmer.

Une fois qu'elle le fut, elle se leva et s'apprêta à quitter le parc, où je m'étais finalement installé, lorsque nos regards se croisèrent.

Peut importe que ses yeux furent rouges et bouffis d'avoir tant pleurés, ils restaient la plus belle paire d'émeraude que j'ai jamais vu. Il était à la fois fier, ils semblaient dire « oui, j'ai pleuré et alors ? », et à la fois si triste que je me demandais si c'était possible de pouvoir l'être. Je me sentais profondément débile avec ma petite peine d'écrivain à côté d'elle qui semblait si désespérée…

Nos regards se séparèrent. Je me levais alors, fort de ma nouvelle résolution. Je me promis que chaque livre que j'écrirai, j'en serai fier et que je ne me laisserai plus abattre si ça ne marchait pas. Je me promis également que je penserai à cette jeune femme à chaque fois que je sortirai un nouveau roman en espérant qu'elle le lira et que ça la ferai se sentir un peu mieux, que ça l'aiderai à surmonter un peu sa peine…

Décidé, je me dirigeai vers mon appartement et entreprit d'écrire les premières pages de mon roman.

* * *

><p><strong>Ayé, me suis lancée et j'ai mis mon premier OS sur Castle... Laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et aussi pour me dire si vous voulez une suite (et puis, une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;) )<strong>

**Un ENORME merci à Aurélie pour son aide (franchement va falloir que je te redoives ça un jour ^^)**

**xxx**

**Tomy-chan22  
><strong>


	2. Kate Beckett

**Disclaimer :** Castle ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que jouer avec ces pauvres personnages

**Partie 2 :**** Kate Beckett**

Le ciel était gris, monotone. Voilà un temps qui ne met vraiment pas de bonne humeur, pensais-je. Déjà que je suis pas vraiment de bon poil, alors s'il se met à pleuvoir… La faute à ce stupide psy et au capitaine Montgomery ! S'il m'avait pas conseillé ces foutues séances parce qu'il pense que je passe trop de temps sur le dossier de ma mère, j'irai beaucoup mieux ! En même temps, je peux pas réellement nier que je passe pas mal de temps dessus, étant donné que ces trois dernières années (en gros depuis que je suis rentrée dans la police), je passais tout mon temps libre sur ce fameux dossier (classé)…

Raah ! Ils peuvent pas comprendre de toute façon ! On voit bien que ce ne sont pas eux qui revoient le détective Raglan leur annoncer la mort de leur mère toutes les nuits !

_Flash Back_

_Mon père et moi rentrions du restaurant où nous avions finalement mangé. Maman ne nous avait pas rejoints mais en même temps, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle ne ferait pas attention à l'heure à cause d'un de ses dossiers… Mais je ne le sentais pas ce soir, il s'était passé quelque chose, j'en avais la sensation…_

_Lorsque nous fûmes arrivés à la maison, nous vîmes des voitures de police garées le long du trottoir. Un homme sortit de l'une d'entre elles et s'avança vers nous. Il se présenta, disant être un détective de la NYPD et demanda à mon père s'il était bien Jim Beckett. Lorsqu'il eût confirmé son identité, le détective Raglan annonça sur un ton désolé : « J'ai le regret de vous annoncer la mort de votre femme Johanna Beckett »_

_Fin Flash Back_

Les investigations n'avaient rien donné et la police avait finalement conclu à une guerre de gang et que ma mère s'était trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Mais intérieurement, je savais que c'était un meurtre, prémédité de surcroit.

La vue de centaines de gens devant une librairie me ramena à la réalité. Je vis sur une affiche le nouveau roman de Richard Castle, _Flowers for your grave_. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il sortait aujourd'hui…

Je commençai à m'imaginer une soirée où étaient inclus un bon verre de vin (rouge de préférence), un bon bain bien chaud et le nouveau livre que je comptais bien acheté ! Ca me ferait du bien après cette visite chez le psy.

Je rentrai dans la librairie et après avoir pris sur mon chemin, j'allai payer mon achat. Je remarquai une longue file d'attente sur ma droite et demandai à la vendeuse qu'elle en était la raison.

« Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Richard Castle fait une séance de dédicace ! »

Inconsciemment, je tournai la tête vers la file, essayant de voir le fameux écrivain.

La seule chose qui attira mon regard fut une paire d'yeux bleus comme l'océan. Je fus projeté en arrière par la puissance qui se dégageait de ces yeux. Ils me rappelèrent l'après-midi qui avait suivi l'annonce de la mort de ma mère…

_Flash Back_

_A mon réveil, je m'auto-convainquis que tout cela n'avait été qu'un simple cauchemar. Cependant, lorsque j'arrivai dans la cuisine, et que je vis mon père en pleurs, je compris que ce n'en était pas un._

_Mon cœur se brisa. Je sortis précipitamment de la maison et je me mis à courir loin, le plus loin possible de cet enfer._

_J'entendais mon père m'appeler, mais sa voix se faisait de plus en plus faible._

_Je me réfugiais dans un parc calme. Mes sanglots ne s'arrêtaient toujours pas. Puis, je sentis la présence de mon père et il me prit dans ses bras. Il me caressa doucement la tête en me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Ca me faisait du bien de l'écouter même si je savais que ces paroles, c'était pour le réconforter aussi._

_Je me calmai petit à petit et je décidai qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, j'avais assez pleuré. Je ne montrerai plus mes larmes à personne._

_Et mes yeux furent captés par des yeux d'un bleu incroyable. Ils étaient larmoyants et dans mon for intérieur, je me disais qu'il ne devait pas pleurer, personne ne mérite de pleurer…_

_Nos regards se séparèrent. Je le vis se lever, un air convaincu sur son visage, et quitter le parc._

_Au moins, il avait dépassé sa peine, lui._

_Fin Flash Back_

« Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ? »

Je repris pied dans la réalité. La vendeuse m'appelait et me demandait de régler mon achat. Une fois cela fait, je me tournai de nouveau vers la file d'attente et ne trouvai pas ce mystérieux homme aux yeux bleus.

Devant la taille de la file, je décidai de rentrer afin de dévorer le plus vite possible ce polar (de toute façon, il y en aura d'autres des séances de dédicace…)

Une fois arrivée chez moi, je me fis couler un bain et me servit un verre de vin.

La soirée ne faisait que commencer…

* * *

><p><strong>Je voulais tout d'abord dire un énorme MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII aux trois uniques revieweuses du premier chapitre : Madoka Ayu, Lily Wolf et Sarah d'Emeraude. Merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer ^^ j'espère que cette suite vous a plu<strong>

**Par contre, je voudrais pousser un coup de gueule. Sur les 185 personnes qui ont lu la première partie, seules les trois personnes que j'ai cité précédemment ont daigné me laisser un petit com... Ca m'a mis un sacré coup au moral quand j'ai vu ça... donc please laisser un com même si c'est qu'un "j'aime bien =)", moi ça me suffit... Par contre, si c'est une review un peu plus critique, faites l'effort d'expliquer ce qui vous a déplut... De toute façon, pour le temps que ça prend...**

**En espérant que vous avez apprécié cette seconde partie**

**xxx**

**Marie  
><strong>


	3. When We First Met

**Disclaimer :** Castle ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que jouer avec ces pauvres personnages

**N/A :** Ceci est **ma** vision du premier épisode de Castle. Je suis désolée d'avance si ce chapitre vous déçoit plus que les précédents, mais c'est ainsi que je me suis imaginée cette scène avec leurs POV.

**N/A 2 :** Les dialogues viennent de la traduction du premier épisode (je l'ai visionné en VOSTFR mais je me suis dit que ce serait vache de mettre tout en anglais ^^ donc ce sont les trads « officielles »)

* * *

><p><strong><strong> When we first met<strong>**

_Richard Castle _

Que ces soirées peuvent être barbantes ! Entendre encore et toujours les mêmes phrases, qu'est-ce que ça peut m'énerver !

J'en fis part à ma fille, qui était au comptoir du bar où avait lieu la soirée à laquelle je présentais mon dernier roman, _Storm Fall_. Elle faisait tranquillement ses devoirs (que voulez-vous, ma fille est parfaite !) et elle me répliqua qu'il y avait une chose qui ne me dérangeait pas : signer les poitrines de mes admiratrices. Je rentrais dans son jeu, même si, en vérité, je ne supportais plus leurs regards de désir. Enfin, oui et non.

Cela me faisait plaisir de voir que mon physique était toujours apprécié malgré mon âge mais le fait qu'elles n'en veuillent qu'à mon argent me dégoutait. Mais je continuais, cela faisait partie de mon personnage public (enfin pas que…)

Cependant, une question s'imposa vite en moi : quand pourrais-je trouver quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à **moi** et pas à mon argent ?

« Pour une fois, j'aimerais qu'on me dise un truc nouveau », dis-je

Une voix s'éleva dans mon dos.

« M. Castle ? »

Je me préparais à faire face à une harpie et lui demandait où voulait-elle que je signe. Je ne vis pas le badge arrivé.

« Détective Beckett, NYPD. J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser à propos d'un meurtre commis ce soir. »

J'étais surpris. Non pas à cause du meurtre et de l'interrogatoire, mais par la personne en face de moi.

Je reconnaîtrai ces yeux entre mille. Quelle pouvait-être la probabilité qu'elle vienne à cette soirée ? Je mourrai d'envie de la remercier de m'avoir aidé dans ce parc mais peut être m'avait-elle oublié ?

Je sentis que l'on m'enlevai le stylo que j'avais dans les mains mais je n'y prêtai pas attention, pas plus qu'aux paroles qui furent prononcées.

J'étais obnubilé par le détective Beckett.

* * *

><p><em>Kate Beckett<em>

Cette fois, c'était sur. Notre meurtrier copiait les meurtres décrit dans les romans de Richard Castle.

Je savais qu'il organisait une soirée pour la sortie de _Storm Fall_. J'aurais quand même préféré y aller dans d'autres circonstances.

Je remarquai l'écrivain au comptoir et l'interpellai.

Il se retourna et me dit : « Où voulez-vous que je signe ? »

Je soupirai intérieurement, me présentai et lui expliqua les raisons de ma venue. Et je me figeai.

Comme se pouvait-il que mon écrivain préféré et cette magnifique paire d'yeux bleus que je n'avais pas vus depuis des années soient une seule et même personne ?

Je vis une petite main blanche se saisir du stylo dans les mains de l'écrivain et entendre quelqu'un parler, mais je m'en fichais.

Je n'avais d'yeux que pour Richard Castle.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu ^^<strong>

**un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé la 2ème partie : Lily Wolf, ChewPup, clara44, Sarah D'Emeraude, riribones (encore merci pour l'avoir fait sur les deux chaps =)) ), Madoka Ayu, Ju'liette92, Calleigh Watson, Solea Luna (même remerciement que pour riribones ^^) et voilà, c'est tout (même si c'est déjà pas mal xD)**

**n'oubliez pas que les reviews, ça fait 'achement plaisir à l'auteur, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, parce que ça nous permet de savoir si vous avez aimé ou non, et comme c'est notre seul moyen de le savoir...**

**xxx**

**Marie**


End file.
